


oh how i love him so

by orphan_account



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and then jude says, "and the baby's room would go here," and gideon's first thought, honestly speaking, is what the fuck, but the second one, the one that lasts all through lunch and dinner is, yeah, yes, i want that, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> that scene with the house prints and the baby bit fucked me up, guys. i have only watched it once and got the inspiration to write from a gifset i saw on my dash so the actual details of the scene are murky. if i watch the thing again i might die.

jude huffs a laugh when gideon inches a hand under his jacket suit, curling warm over his side above his shirt, but goes on nonetheless: "okay, see this bit here?" gideon hums into jude's hair and kisses just above the pressed collar of his shirt. "okay, here -- the guest bedrooms would go here," a kiss behind his ear, "here and here." gideon is not paying attention, he isn't, he's more preoccupied with how _good_ jude smells, how this particular spot behind jude's ear smells -- like jude's aftershave and gideon's shampoo and a bit like the coffee they drink every morning -- but he's been through the blue prints a hundred times in the past twelve hours so he's not missing anything important really. he knows every little corner of it by heart already.

and then jude says, "and the baby's room would go here," and gideon's first thought, honestly speaking, is _what the fuck_ , but the second one, the one that lasts all through lunch and dinner is, _yeah, yes, i want that, too._

"whoa -- the what?" gideon pulls away and feels like the floor is caving under his feet. his tongue feels too heavy for his mouth and his heart, fuck, his heart is not supposed to be doing the zumba inside his chest, what the fuck, stop that.

jude chuckles warmly and goes on with, "just seeing if you're paying attention," and gideon honest to god lets out a hearty scoff because _way to go playing with my feelings, jude, really, it's not like my health is at stake here_ , but then he sort of... thinks about it for a sec.

"so, you like it?" jude asks.

gideon stares at him dumbly, heart still going a mile a second. his hands are sweating, what the fuck. "i... do i like it? of course i like it."

jude clucks his tongue. "i knew you weren't really paying attention." his face's all scrunched up in annoyance but his voice is laced with a chuckle and warmth and gideon loves him quite a lot, for fuck's sake.

"of course i was paying attention," he defends himself, waving at the blue print and all its rooms, "you want five bathrooms and three guest rooms and a baby room. _i pay attention_ , jude."

"what -- no, the baby room was a joke," jude says slowly, looking from the prints to gideon's face and then to the floor and gideon tries not to feel heartbroken all of a sudden because -- well, because it's not the time. for the heartbreak or a baby. eventually, yes. but now? now there's a shooter on the loose, jelena is crazier than ever, lionel might kill them both and they're not ready.

"right, because we're not ready," gideon adds, weighing jude's reaction and trying very hard not to reach up and cups jude's face in his hands and do something pretty idiotic like saying he actually kinda maybe yes wants a baby with him. because he doesn't. no, like, he _does_ , but not now.

honestly, this is all so very confusing and all gideon wanted was to pick jude up for lunch. maybe make out a little over dessert.

"exactly, it's not an ideal situation -- right now, i mean, right," jude says very slowly, slower than before, voice gone low and gritty. he's blinking those warm brown eyes of his like he can't believe what's going on and the urge to reach up is stronger now, so gideon does, because he has the right to, you see, and also because why the fuck not.

this feels, suddenly, like a very ominous moment. like, at any point in the next hour or so, they should be getting decently trashed over this as a way of celebration. 

he cups jude's cheek in his palm. "hey, it's okay, we'll talk this over later," and because he knows they'll definitely be talking about this later and because he knows now that no matter what they decide to do in the future, they'll be doing it together -- and isn't that a heart-back-at-it-with-the-zumba thought -- he smiles and shrugs. "i love you." because that settles all and every argument between them, these days.

jude smiles back. "i love you, too, stupid," he says smugly, and then: "i don't want a baby," and before gideon can really pull himself out of his half-a-second coma, jude is grinning, wide and pretty and breathless, "i want, at least, three."

"we're going to need more rooms," gideon says stupidly.

jude laughs and leans in to peck him swiftly before patting the prints on his desk again.


End file.
